Awaiting the Warmth
by Angeltiger
Summary: Two lovers spin the story of thier past, though their sides of the story tend to clash. The strenghtening of Naraku, and the arrival of Kagome's new lapdog spell disaster as what's left of the group follow Inuyasha's given trail. SessKag ON HIATUS
1. Regretful Decision

Angeltiger: Ok, before everyone gets bent out of shape, I am well aware that I have two prefectly fine stories that I should be updating at this moment.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, so why ain't you snappin?  
  
Angeltiger: Well ya see, I've had another idea scratching around in my head. And I tried to ignore it, but it seems it won't give my inferior mind a rest. So I let it out.  
  
Kagome: Sounds good to me. What's this one about?  
  
Angeltiger: Well, I had originally signed on to FF to write Sess/Kag fics. And yet, here I am, three going on four, and neither of them were what I wanted. So I decided to do something about it.  
  
Inuyasha: So you're adding to the already horrific population of bad Sess/Kag fics?  
  
Angeltiger: That seems to be the case.  
  
Sesshomaru: Not that I mind in the least.  
  
Kagome: I'm sure you don't.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sabriel: Angel-chan's dealing with her grandmother right now, evil witch. So I wanted to let you all know that she doesn't have time to own Inuyasha. She tried that once, and you remember how that worked out right? Right? But I can think a few more meaningful punishments. Those lawyers were weak. -evil glint- Maybe I'll have to try them out.

  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"It is required."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Whom."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Alright prissy, required by whom?"  
  
"Time to get on with this tale."  
  
"Wait just a minute!-" 

  
  
A lone girl sat at the edge of a pond, slowly dipping her toes in the cold water, watching as the ripples fanned out until they bounced off the opposing edge, just to come back at her. Though the action greatly lost it's speed, and it came back to her as if in slow motion.  
  
This, she decided, was her life. It started out so grand, having a near abundance of hopes and dreams to live off of, thus the ripples. But as she progressed, they fanned out until she could no longer grasp them...until they hit something solid that shattered the majority and changed everything, leaving a few of the strongest to come back to her. Only to slowly fade away in front of her very eyes. Yes, she sighed, this was her life. 

"Why are you making this sound all poetic?"  
  
"There has to be something interesting to this story."  
  
"But you don't even know what all happened!"  
  
"I know enough."

The girl stood slowly, fully expecting the rustling of the bushes behind her. She hung her head in shame and closed her eyes, ready for the merciless assault on her pride that was inevitable. She only hoped it would be over soon. Her battered heart couldn't take much more.  
  
When nothing happened she raised her head slowly, slitting one eye halfway through the process. The man clothed in red before her did nothing but stare, as he had for- what she assumed- was near five minutes. It made shivers go up her spine, and she wished nothing more than for him to yell at her to scold her for what she had done, to give some sign of life other than the slow rising and falling of his chest. Yelling she could handle, but this was sheer torture.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she stared, flinching as her voice was louder than expected in this strangely silent clearing. She caught herself before she spilled her heart -or what was left of it- to this handsome dog-eared being before her, causing bitemarks to form in her bottom lip from the process. What did she have to be sorry for? That other woman kept getting in the way. She could never be with Inuyasha if that girl was still around...not in the way that she wanted to.  
  
She had seen the two embracing, and nothing but anger and jealousy coursed through her frail veins. She had almost hoped they had burst, but she knew it wouldn't kill her. She would still be standing there, witnessing her love holding another, it had been too much than she could bare.  
  
"Why did you try to kill her?" The question rang out, circling around her as if to choke her already tight throat. Could she tell him the truth? That she wanted this female dead so that she could have him to herself, with no battles for his interest? No, there would be no way for him to comprehend, the pain she felt when that girl's head was buried in his chest, his arms protectively enveloping her. There was no way...  
  
"She..." If not the truth, what could be said? She searched her partial soul for an answer, grimacing at her lack of a whole one. Yet another thing that girl had stolen from her, that soul was rightfully hers, as was Inuyasha. Inuyasha..."She...should not be here."  
  
A silver brow arched high in his face, mild confusion yet complete understanding clashed on his features. He took a small step forward, slowly reaching out an arm to her, "What do you mean?"  
  
She shook her head violently as if to shake off the tears that weren't there, invisibly streaming down her pale face. Her dry eyes raised to meet his own, glistening in the near darkness. "She doesn't belong here! If she would have stayed where she was meant to be-"  
  
"Then you would not be here." He interrupted calmly, retracting his hand. "If she had lived a happy, normal life, you would not exist today."  
  
"How..." her lips trembled, and she slowly brought a finger to them, confused as to why they were able. "How do you know that?"  
  
"She would still have her soul." He replied, sliding his hands in either sleeve. His face grew, if possible, more serious. "And you would have not gotten it, so you would not exist."  
  
Her head hung yet again, his wisdom and truth of words surprising her. Why had she not thought of it that way? It made perfect since, she owed her very life to the girl she wanted dead. But that would not stop her, the girl would be eliminated. "That will not stop me from killing her."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, long and drawn out. This was not the woman he knew so well, she would have never wished someone dead. But...things had changed, and he himself was now only realizing it. "I understand."  
  
"No you don't!" She shouted, wishing her tears would come to show her frustration. But she knew they wouldn't, she wasn't able to cry anymore. "Because of her, I can't have you!" 

She wanted to scream and shout, to throw a tantrum to shake the earth, but she knew it would help nothing. Besides, she had stopped that in her childhood, it would only make her a fool to start again now.  
  
"No." He commanded, taking the few steps required to stand a few feet in front of her. His hands lashed out to grip her shoulders harshly, giving them a small shake. "You do have me!"  
  
Her head shot up, momentarily forgetting about the bruises that might have formed. Her eyes squinted in pure confusion. "Wha...what?"  
  
"I choose you." He smiled at her bafflement, completely expecting and already prepared for it. He smiled softly, closing the gap and enclosing her in a warm embrace. "I don't care about her...like I care about you." He looked deep into her eyes, slowly reaching to press his lips against hers.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Was this real? Had he really chosen her over the one that looked so similar? When his lips met hers the world was placed on pause, time itself revolving around the two reunited lovers.  
  
When the innocent kiss was broken, they pulled back, both reluctant. The girl smiled at the hanyou, glad that she had won. She had won against all the odds, after all, she had a few serious disadvantages over the other woman. But she had won her lover's heart, and all would be well soon enough.  
  
"I will protect you always," he smiled, "I promised you before didn't I?" He cuddled her close, nuzzling the nape of her neck with the tenderness one would give a newborn babe. "I swear I'll keep that promise...Kikyo."

"I hate that woman."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons..."  
  
"If it weren't for her than we-"  
  
"O-o-okay, let's move on."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Huh? I thought-?"  
  
"Never mind. We'll continue this tomorrow."  
  
"What!? That's all you're writing tonight?"  
  
"We have other things we could be doing."  
  
"Ohhhh, hehe..."

  
  
Angeltiger: Well, whaddaya think? If you can't tell, it's a clash of past and present, so if it gets to confusing lemme know and I'll label them.  
  
Inuyasha: -swirly eyes- Too much confusion.  
  
Angeltiger: Shut up Inu, you don't count -turns to Sabriel- Sabby? Did you send out the advertisements for this fic.  
  
Sabriel: Not yet.  
  
Angeltiger: Well get to it little missy. How are ppl gonna find out unless you smam 'em to death? 

Sabriel: -grumbles- I'm goin', I'm goin'.  
  
Angeltiger: -sighs and turns to small audience- Well, do ya like so far? Lemme know how I'm doin' and I'll be a happy l'il camper. Oh! And Pixie Stix are more than welcome!  
  
Sabriel: {from backstage} Not if I get them first!  
  
Angeltiger: Gah! Get back to work kid!  
  
Sabriel: -more grumbling-


	2. A Chance at Sunshine

Angeltiger: {looks serious} Ok, on to business. beams I'm so glad most of you loved the way I threw that curve of it actually being Kikyo and not Kagome. I must have written that entire thing 10 times before I came up with something that would have fit both ways perfectly. Hehe, I loved how it finally turned out.  
  
Kagome: {mumbles something about stupid undead whores}  
  
Angeltiger: Now then, shall we get back to the story?

Disclaimer  
  
Angeltiger: It's not possible to own Inuyasha, though Lord knows I've tried. So, no, do not sue. I've had my fair share of dealings with those blood sucking lawyers.  
  
Sabriel: {giggles} It was entertaining.  
  
Angeltiger: Not really. Ooh ooh! Plus, I'm crippled! You would'nt sue a crippled person would you?! I've got a big boo-boo on my finger, as my sliding door decided it wanted Fillet-mon-Angel for dinner. And let me tell ya, typing hurts like a mother. See what I go through for you guys?  
  
Sabriel: {rolls eyes} 

**A Chance at Sunshine**

****  
  
"It's way to early for this."  
  
"I have forgotten your human body cannot function properly in the mornings."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"And you're grouchy."  
  
"You're _always_ grouchy."  
  
"I am simply irritable."  
  
"Shouldn't we be 'unraveling our life story'. Or...something like that?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Where were we?"  
  
"When that hussy took Inuyasha."  
  
"Hm, still touchy about that are we?"  
  
"Wanna make somethin of it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"The shut up and get unravelin'."  
  
"But of course..."  
  


Everything had been strangely silent since Inuyasha left. Kagome had hardly said two words and hadn't eaten a bite, not even her favoirite oden. Shippo had been desperate to cheer her up, angry that the half-breed was the cause of his best friend's sadness. Sango and Miroku had tried to keep things normal as possible. Well, Miroku had, Sango just knocked the living crap out of him in retaliation. Thus, the two humans succeeded by their definition of the term 'normal'.  
  
The past five days had been nothing more than a daze for the girl from the future. Wake up, walk for miles, go to sleep, repeat the next day. Thus was her life. Her mind was an empty slate, filled with nothing but blankness with occasional glimpses of a figure clothed in red, and a miko long dead.  
  
To say that she had gone into depression would have been an understatement. Sango would often wake to hear the girl crying in the middle of the night, though she doubted she even knew that the tears fell from her eyes. For they dried long before morning in the warm summer air.  
  
The girl had lost quite a few pounds in the past almost-week. Eating nothing was not healthy on her, and she lost her curves and glossy shine, only resulting in a frail shadow of her former self. Miroku would have gladly groped her to make her feel better, but he had tried that once. All he got for his efforts was a blank stare from Kagome, and thirty minutes of 'me' time face first in the ground, compliments to Sango's boomerang. He decided it wasn't worth it if he couldn't get a reaction from the younger of the girls, and vowed not to try it again until she was better.  
  
Shippo himself had been extremely worried for his relative mother. He, too, heard her when she wept in her sleep, and dutifully wiped the tears from her cheeks. His best friend hadn't said anything to him since that bastard left, leaving her like this. And the fox couldn't wait to get his paws on him. Or at least his teeth, what he wouldn't give to sink them in the dog's obnoxious ears.  
  
  
  
"You're making me sound like such a wuss."  
  
"That's how it happened, ne?"  
  
"Well...not quite..."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Move over pretty-boy. I'm takin' over."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"This Se-mmph"  
  
"I said move it."  
  
  
  
A sharp crack was heard, jolting Shippo and Kagome from their mutual musings. A swirly eyed Miroku landed a few feet away from them, a red mark suspiciously close to a handprint marring his whistful face, and a rather large pulsing bump residing on his head.  
  
Upon glancing up at a furious Sango, Kagome couldn't help but smile. It felt odd, this being the first sign of emotion she had shown in days. She brought her a hand to touch her lips, smiling more to see that she had not imagined the upturning of her lips. Sango smiled as well, glad to see her friend show a sign of life other than breathing and walking  
  
With a small sigh and a quick shrug she stood, little Shippo clinging on to her shoulder. She brushed off imaginary lint from her shoulder, as if it were the only cause of her problems. Smiling a bit, she innocently tilted her head slightly to the side.  
  
  
  
"You? _Innocent_? Ha!"  
  
"Shove it."  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Shippo gazed wide-eyed at his friend lips, both amazed and glad to finally hear something other than her sobs and snores escape them. He grinned one giant grin before flinging himself around her neck.

"Kagome!"  
  
"What Shippo?"  
  
The newly awoken Miroku sat up and wiped the dirt from his chest, raising his gaze to meet Kagome's. A fiendish smile played at his lips, "You need some company?"  
  
With a knowing smirk, Kagome shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"You _sure_?"  
  
Placing the fire haired fox gently to the ground, Kagome sent a half- hearted glare. "I'm positive." She turned on her heel, leaving the kit to stare after her in confusion. Sango crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing how to place her friend's mood swings.  
  
  
  
"Mood swings? I'd say you're bipolar."  
  
"Am not! And you have _no_ room to talk, Mr. Annoyance-gone-sadistic- killer!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Grrr...would you just let me finish my story?"  
  
"So it's yours now?"  
  
"Gah! You're impossible!"  
  
"Hn. Stand aside."  
  
"Huh? Hey, wait!"  
  
  
  
The raven-haired woman finally came to a stop at the top of a small hill, raising her watery eyes to the dimming sky. The wind blew gently around her, as if to comfort the love-lorn girl in her time of need. All she wanted was to reflect, to take the time to understand where things went wrong. What had she done that was so wrong as to turn Inuyasha away from her? One minute he had been holding her, and the next...

==========  
  
"But Inuyasha, I-"  
  
"I know Kagome..."  
  
The silver haired hanyou gripped the school girl in a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let her go. Though he knew full well that he would have to, and soon. She didn't need to know that though, not just yet...  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
What was he doing? He was bidding her farewell, that much he knew. Though when he would actually leave her was still unknown even to him. He tightened his arms around her, not wanting to give up her scent for that of his dead love. Call him crazy, but the scent of lavender and cherries seemed more appealing to him than earth and bones. When had his life ever gotten so complicated?  
  
"I just...I just want to hold you..._please_..."

==========  
  
A choked sob escaped her lips, and she fell to her knees, hardly registering the ground's coolness in the heat of the evening. That had been the first time she had ever heard him beg her for something, and it had been something she was more than willing to give. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop falling. Though she knew they wouldn't, once she got started, it seemed as if they would never stop.  
  
She prayed that her mind would let her off easy tonight, to leave her already troubled thoughts in peace without dangling the chance at love in front of her face teasingly, only to jerk it away the an instant she blinked. How wrong that night had been to her. How cruel that boy had been to drop her like a plague and run off with the girl that had only tried to kill her more times than she could hope to remember.  
  
She slid to her side and settled her legs to her left, giving her scratched knees some much needed rest. Sighing, she rubbed them absently, her thoughts pulling her elsewhere to places far away from her abused body.  
  
Why had he gone to her after that woman held her arrow, poised and ready to fly, right at her very own chest? Why had he dropped her to the ground, called the dead woman off, then glanced down at the ruffled girl like she was a complete stranger. Those few moments before he walked off, those moments he held her gaze...those were the last she had of him before he walked out of her life. Trampling his bare feet on her already battered soul.  
  
  
  
"Your parts are so boring."  
  
"I beg to differ, I simply add greater feeling to a tale."  
  
"But you're putting me to sleep. Who would want to read this?"  
  
"The purpose for this is not for someone's entertainment."  
  
"Than why are we doing it?!"  
  
"It is required."  
  
"Gah!"  
  
  
  
Kagome watched as the leaves blew around her, realizing it would only be a month or so before they would change color. Soon they would die, signaling the arrival of winter, her most hated season of the year. There would be nothing to do in the winter, but sit and think. And thinking didn't bode to well with her at the moment.  
  
A single red rose stood amongst the sea of white roses and green grass in the villa before her. And even in the dim light of the setting sun, the contrast was greatly distinguishable. Such a small dot, yet it stuck out like a sore thumb. In an instant, she realized that this was, in a way, _her_ life. So much of her green and Kikyo's white, but only one Inuyasha, one that could not possibly be shared between the two.  
  
A tear streamed down her cheek as she watched the three different forms of life sway in the breeze before her. She knew all too well what would happen: Summer would fade, and winter would arrive. The red and white roses would disappear together, leaving only the green grass to wonder what had become of them as it stayed, left behind, as it always was, time after time...  
  
She knew then Mother nature was telling her something, something she feared to ignore. She was telling the child all would be well. For when spring came from around the bend, the grass would come up from it's dormancy to live a new life, a better one, without the rose's clutter and suffocation. It only needed the help of the heat, the warmth of its sun to help it find it's way. She, too, knew of this to be her destiny. She would only need to await a strong gust of heat for her to shake off her own frozen past, one she knew she couldn't help but be stuck in for a time more.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I've had enough."  
  
"You don't like?"  
  
"Not really, we need action!"  
  
"But there is no action. Not yet anyway."  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't liven things up a bit."  
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Then be my guest."  
  
  
  
A chubby hand yanked at the rose Kagome had been concentrating on for who knew how long. The hand brought the symbolic flower to an equally chubby face, smiling as it sniffed what could only be assumed as a sweet smell.  
  
"Jaken! Jaken! Look what I found!"  
  
Kagome's eyes lost their glazed look in favor of confusion. Jaken? Where had she heard that name from?  
  
"Why would I care about a field of useless flowers?" A toad squawked, coming up and behind the child and playfully bashing her on the head with his oak staff. "Or anyone for that matter?" It was clear to Kagome that, though it sounded annoyed, the toad actually enjoyed the girl's company.  
  
The child's giggles shattered her focus on their relationship, realization dawning in her eyes. This was none other than Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru's charges. Then...what were they doing here?  
  
"Isn't it pretty, Jaken?" Rin held out the rose to the Lord's servant, all the while grinning like there was no tomorrow. She let out another giggle before slipping the stem underneath the toad's small hat.  
  
"Oww! Darn it, Rin!" said Jaken cried, digging the painful still-thorned rose out from under his precios cap. "These things hurt you know!"  
  
The girl brought her hands to cover her smiling lips, eyes lowering in an attempt to hide her glee. "I thought a tough, brave demon like _Jaken_ could handle a but a simple flower."  
  
Puffing his chest in pride at the compliment, he grinned and swung his staff around in circles. "Darn right, Rin. I just wanted you to see you're mistake. If you'd have done it to any weak human, they probably would have nearly died." Lowering his voice and ego a few notches, he looked around the immediate area suspiciously, as if searching for eavesdroppers, but his inexperienced eyes found none. "Then again, not all can be as strong and tough as _this_ Jaken."  
  
The dam of hands was broken as a flood of laughter rang out through the fields. Kagome herself couldn't help but smile at their antics. It was refreshing to see them down there, taliking of nonsense, as it eased her mind from anything more painful than the thorns of the red rose, now forgotten at the toads feet.  
  
"Jakken? Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" the child questioned suddenly, sitting with her legs to the side much in the fashion Kagome herself was found in. Yes, where was Sesshomaru?  
  
"The Lord had things to take care of. More than likely involving that brother of his." The toad lowered his head, shaking it somberly. "I would not know. Lord Sesshomaru never tells this lowly Jaken anything."  
  
Kagome listened attentively, flinching a bit when she heard of Sesshomaru's intentions. What would he say? What would he do if he found his brother was in the one place that one could not go to? And he took the sword too... She smiled bitterly. He would probably kill them all, just for being associated with him. And without Inuyasha to protect them, they stood no chance. Pity how fate decided to play itself out this day.  
  
Silently she stood, careful not to alert the two below of her presence. Wiping off her green skirt of her school uniform, of which she had no idea why she wore to the Feudal Era, she tapped her feet on the ground, ridding her shoes of as much dirt as she could. Without another look back, she turned towards the path she had taken about an hour or so ago. Intent on finding Miroku and Sango, warning them of the present situation; and getting the heck out of there.  
  
  
  
"That was not much more different than mine."  
  
"Yeah, except for the fact that I added actual interaction between people."  
  
"I had interaction."  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Huh? We're not going on?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"Whatever, just make me something cheesy."  
  
"Excuse me? I believe you are the woman here."  
  
"Don't make me angry, I have a craving for cheese! Now give me the cheesy! _Now_!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hell yeah. Oh, and I want some watermelon too!"  
  
"_Watermelon_?"  
  
"I dunno, it just sounds good."  
  
"Stupid inferior humans..."  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"Absolutly nothing."  
  
  
  
Angeltiger: Whoop! Chapter 2, go me!  
  
Inuyasha: Modest, aren't we?  
  
Angeltiger: Eat me. {turns to audience} Good, bad, horrible? Gimmie feedback! And Pixie Stix, I'm craving the Pixies dammit!  
  
Sabriel: {swirly eyes} Mmmm...Piiixiee Stiiiiix....  
  
Angeltiger: Back off runt!  
  
Sabriel: {pouts} Whatever...  
  
Kagome: {rolls eyes} Anyways. If you can't tell, there are two somewhat different styles of writing going on here. The male's and the female's. You'll find out who they are later, if you already haven't. But anywho, still, it adds a bit of creativity doncha think?  
  
Angeltiger: {still looking at Sabriel} Yeah, that's what I _thought_!  
  
Sango: Oh, and the flowers were each given thier respective colors. Red for Inuyasha for obvious reasons. White was given to Kikyo for her haori top. And green for Kagome to signify her school uniform. It was pure luck that they all fit together so well.  
  
Angeltiger: {snaps head up} _Luck_? There is no _luck_! It is pure skill!  
  
Inuyasha: Riiight...


	3. Scarlet Letter

Angeltiger: Wow, it has been awhile. I'll save the excuses and say that I have just been busy, which is the truth. I haven't updated Silence since February, and I have two chapters of Real Roses Have Thorns lost in cyberspace that I haven't been able to post yet. So please bear with me, I am still having a rough time. I think I made up for my absence in this chapter though, it's rather long...

---------------------

Disclaimer: I don't have time to own Inuyasha. And the only time I'm allowed to spare is 30min every Saturday night to watch it, then the TV goes off, and I'm back to work. Sound like fun to you? Me neither...

---------------------

The thick summer air had begun to lighten a bit in the past few weeks, thus leading Miroku to believe that autumn would soon be upon them. He stirred the fire to keep it going, not that they really needed one, the nights really weren't all that cold. It was more out of habit than anything else.

Another habit of his was turning to Inuyasha, who always made sure to sit near him, and joke about sneaking a peek at the two women that had excused themselves for bathing. It would be five nights tonight since Inuyasha left, and for the fifth night in a row Miroku turned to greet the hanyou with his usual cheesy "I've gotta dirty plan" grin. And for the fifth night in a row he was met with the disappointment of nothing but air to greet him. He gave it a small scowl; nothing was supposed to take the place of his friend.

Sango noticed the exchange between monk and Mother Nature, and it looked like she was winning. Her heart felt heavy as he turned back to the fire and half-heartedly continued his work. The demon hunter had noticed this ritual for the past few days since Inuyasha had disappeared, how long had it been? She was sure it was no more than a few days, a week at most, but to her it felt like an eternity.

If she had been feeling so lost and irregular, she could only imagine what Kagome had been going through. The poor girl was obviously heartbroken, and it seemed she had no idea what way was up or down, let alone deciding upon her future. She and Miroku had been talking about that lately, that unpredictable thing called the future. Now that they had no Inuyasha at their front to protect them, would they alone be enough to stop Naraku?

Sango knew Miroku had no choice, he either had to die fighting or die doing nothing, and if the choice would have been hers, she would have chosen the former as well. But what of her choice now? Did she have to continue playing the never ending game of cat and mouse with Naraku? Or could she stop the hunt now, find a nice husband and settle down, forgetting about her past and living a normal life?

But that would be impossible, she knew she could never forget her past, the good times and the bad. And she already knew the only man she wanted in her life, if the lecher could keep his hands to himself for a while, but she would help him fight for his life none-the-less...even if it cost her her own. And her brother's life, or death, was counting on her, how could she just forget about that? Plus there was the whole revenge thing that had just been eating away at her, and when there's a nasty bug near your feet, what do you do? Annihilate it of course!

It was then that Sango made her decision, she would stand by Miroku's side, until the end...whether the end brought victory or defeat she was unsure, but she knew she would be there to see it. But what of Shippo? He had nothing to do with this fight other than practically being adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome. She rubbed the kit's hair on his sleeping head thoughtfully as she pondered. Now that his father figure was gone, would he stay with Kagome?

Actually, what about her? Kagome's only tie in all of this was Inuyasha. Sure there was her friendship with Miroku and herself, but nothing to risk her life over. Now that the hanyou was gone, what would the girl from the future do now? Continue fighting, or go home and forget?

Sango was sure that Kagome would be as unable to forget the past as she herself would be, probably more so. But she would hate to have her best friend put her life in danger when she got no personal gain out of it, save the jewel shards. She didn't think she could risk Kagome's life like that...

---------------------

"Ok, you've bored them long enough."

"Back from your cheese and watermelon? What took so long?"

"Yeah, well, it seems the combination didn't agree with me too well."

"Indeed."

"Don't give me that 'I know it all' smirk. It's my turn to write for them, so move over."

"'Them'? Who is 'them'?"

"Oh didn't you know? There are people already reading it."

"Since when!?"

"About a month ago, I sent it out to a few local villages. We're already getting some really good reviews."

"At least something can shut you up; I should have told you earlier. Now get out of my way, I want my turn. Besides, everyone likes my parts best."

"I bet."

---------------------

Kirara's growling drew her from her musings, and she glanced up at her fully transformed fire cat. "What is it Kirara?"

Miroku stood as well closing his eyes as though feeling the air he had previously disputed with, "Do you not feel it Lady Sango?"

"Feel what?"

"A demon approaches."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she felt an enormously strong demon aura nearby, the kind of aura that that belonged to one person, or demon, that she knew of. "Sesshomaru." She breathed.

The wind shifted from a lazy breeze to a stronger tug, and the demon of previous utterance stepped out from the shadows of the forest. The personified wind left the group of four and darted to the Lord, tussling his hair, clothes, and what could only be assumed as his tail.

Miroku stood defensively in front of Sango and the still sleeping Shippo, relived when Kirara took her stance beside him. "What do you need, Sesshomaru?"

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands gazed down upon them over the bridge of his nose as though they were ants. Though, that's what they had become to expect from the stuck-up, arrogant, pompous ass of a-

---------------------

"Hold on now."

"Yes dear?"

"That's not really how you saw me, right?"

"Saw? Darling, I still do."

"....Stand aside."

"What? I just got on! Oomph-"

---------------------

"This Sesshomaru demands to see the priestess." He explained to them none-too-gently, his cool tone held a twinge of ice to it, and it was obvious that something was bothering him. Sango was the first to react, "She isn't here right now." She paused for a second, "What do you want with her?"

"This Sesshomaru needs not explain his actions to the likes of you." He snarled uncharacteristically.

The sight before him was beginning to confuse Miroku, never in all his encounters with the Taiyoukai had he ever seen him lose his cool as he was now. Sunlight caught his eye as it gleamed from something foreign from the demon lord's neck. Hello? What have we here?

"If I may ask, My Lord, how did you come to acquire your brother's subduing necklace around your own neck?"

Sango's vision snapped to the place of inquiry, and, sure enough, there lie Inuyasha's necklace; the beads as red as rotting blood, and the teeth just as eerily a shade of white. Her mind began to race a mile a minute. What the hell was going on?

Sesshomaru could feel his knuckles pop and the mention of his brother's burden. What the hell did that idiot hope to accomplish by throwing the damn spell on him? And why did those damn humans have to bring it up? He would kill them later, after he had gotten what he wanted from that damn priestess. Where the hell was she anyways? "You are trying this Sesshomaru's patience." He warned.

Miroku sighed, it wasn't as if he had expected him to answer, but it would have been nice. "We told you, we don't know where she is-"

"Where who is?"

Kagome stepped over the last of the viney obstacles that blocked her path back to her friends. At the last second, her toe skirted across the root she thought she'd stepped over, causing her to go off balance and fall, lucky to catch herself with her hands.

Sesshomaru's throat locked up, this was the great priestess he was supposed to remove this spell? He snorted silently in disgust. Certainly not, she would be nowhere near his person if he had any say about it.

---------------------

"Oh really?"

"Get off of me woman, I'm working."

"Yeah, working on a load of bullshit. You aren't all that high and mighty."

"I only allow for you to believe that."

"I'm sure. My turn."

---------------------

After regaining her balance from her not so graceful fall, she smothered out the wrinkles in her skirt before shooting up straight. The aura of Inuyasha had hit her in waves, and she looked around excitedly to find him. Though what greeted her was not the sight of the hanyou, but the less welcome form of his brother. His eyes held something that she had not seen before, something like....helplessness, agitation? No not that Taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru?"

In a few steps he was upon her, fully aware of the fire cat immediately at his side, growling her warning. He decided to brush it by instead of answering her challenge, as he didn't want to be in his present company any longer than he had to. When he was only a foot away and towering over the small framed miko, he finally spoke. "What is your name priestess?"

The girl found herself in shock at his sudden advancement, and shocked a second time at their current proximity, she nearly collapsed when he spoke, his voice rolling out in waves that vibrated her body. "K-kagome?"

He sneered, so, she was so frightened she didn't even know if her name was correct, eh? He seemed to have that effect on humans. "Alright, Kagome. I want you to explain to me how to remove this...annoyance."

Kagome's eyes followed his hand, the hand that had a finger looped around a very familiar-looking necklace, a very familiar _feeling_ necklace. "How did you-"

"It would seem my little brother is dead." He interrupted. His speaking of Inuyasha's death so easily disturbed her, and another layer of ice formed around her heart. "How do you know this?"

For a moment he considered ignoring the wench's question and shaking her until she removed the necklace, but he figure otherwise. After all, it wouldn't do for her to just refuse, then where would he be? "He visited me two nights ago, seemingly in a specter form. Otherwise I would have surely known of his arrival."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes and say 'of course', but her not wishing to meet death and all; she decided to keep it to herself. She instead decided to inquire further, "He visited you?"

Any one that knew him knew Sesshomaru hated repeating himself, and he rarely did, choosing instead to slay the idiot that didn't understand him on the spot. But today he had to make a blasted exception. "Yes..." Now came the hard part, admition, "He slipped his charm over me without my knowing, until it was too late." He growled and grabbed the necklace, jerking it up to his nose before a purplish light refused to let it go any higher. With a final snarl he threw the beads back into place and glared at the woman, "He told me you were the only one who could remove it."

Kagome was lost, why would Inuyasha send his brother to her. His cold hearted, human hating brother. Did he really hate her that much that he wanted her dead, by the hands of his enemy no less. Surprisingly no tears sprang to her eyes, only a flame and another layer of ice adding to her already frozen heart.

Unaware of her musings, Sesshomaru dove inside his shirt and snared the letter his brother had given him. The word "Kagome" was written in a rough Kanji on the front of the fold. "Here." He demanded unused to giving anyone anything but a swift death, "He told me to give this to you."

Fingers brushed the ink in fascination; she never knew he could write. She just assumed since he lived in the wild he never learned. Carefully she opened the paper and sat down with her knees folded. She took a deep breath before she began to read.

"Read it aloud, woman."

"What?"

The Taiyoukai's temper pulsed, that was the second time in less than five minutes that someone asked him to repeat himself, and he could do nothing about it. "I did not read it, I focused my time on finding you instead."

"Oh." Kagome smiled, it would seem the Taiyoukai respected privacy, she wouldn't have expected that. "Well here," she patted the ground next to her, "have a seat." Kirara took her place on the girl's other side, while Miroku and Sango sat down as well, their minds having different evaluations of the situation. Sesshomaru however, gave the girl a blank stare. Did she really believe he would follow her orders? "I think not."

"Just have a seat, Sesshomaru. It looks long."

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Just sit do-"

The earth around them vibrated as the demon lord hit the ground with such force Kagome flew an inch into the air. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes bulged, and the single thought going in a roundelay through her head was 'ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod'. She knew her life was over. "Oh my god, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to..." Wait a minute, did the sit command just work on Sesshomaru!?

Said demon carefully lifted his person from the rather large hole in the earth, his blood red eyes locking directly on Kagome's own. Her heart raced and she knew her death was imminent, but she had to try. As soon as the spell was lifted, Sesshomaru lunged, when get got nearly inches away Kagome stood and screamed, "SIT!"

The group was greeted with another loud thud, and they held their breath while waiting for movement. The instant his elbow twitched she let out a string of five sits, each one more devastating than the last. When the dust finally settled, and Sango and Miroku hand both respectively collected their jaws from the ground and popped them back in place, Kagome knelt in front of the dangerous demon nearly three feet from her. "Sesshomaru, I swear if you make a move at me I'll say it until I pass out, and I know from experience that will take a while."

The demon lord lifted his head slowly from the ground and fixed his eyes on hers with a glare that promised death soon enough. A few seconds passed and when his eyes returned to normal, he pushed himself off the ground and sat up Indian style, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Read the damn letter woman." He would never admit it to anyone, but that damn spell hurt, and he believed her when she said she could go a long time.

---------------------

"That is not true."

"Oh really? I knew that look of pain in your eyes."

"That was raw anger."

"And pain."

"You are mistaken."

"Uh huh."

---------------------

Grabbing the forgotten letter, she settled down near him, now feeling a little bit braver now that she had a means to control him. She re-unfolded the paper and cleared her throat to read aloud to her audience, minus Shippo who was silently snoring.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ If you are receiving this letter than Sesshomaru must have met up with you, at least you are still alive enough to read it. Though I doubt he would try anything with the power you have over him, as I'm sure you've figured out, the subduing spell works just as well on him as it ever did on me. Give him a few good ones for me, you know he needs it, I only wish I was there to see it all. But please don't let your guard down, I would never actually try to kill you. He, on the other hand, will. And without another thought too. So please be careful, you have to live._

_ I know you probably hate me for what I have done, and I can't blame you, I would hate me too. But you have to believe me when I tell you it's for your own good. There are a few things going on with Kikyo that I'm sure you would like to know about, but you can't at the moment. I'll have to explain things to you in my own way, and without the knowledge of Naraku and Kikyo's spies. That's right, spies. I knew Kikyo didn't really love me after her death, but she doesn't know that I know. Ya know? She thinks I'm just blindly following her into death. Well, I hate to disappoint all of you who think otherwise, but I'm really not that stupid._

_ Kagome, I need your help. I figured out how to get to Naraku without getting to him, if that makes any sense. I am not dead, but I'm not alive either. I'm not real, but I'm not unreal like the body of Kikyo. I exist, and yet I don't. I guess hell will do that to you. I'll have to tell you all about it later, but for now, let's just say the legends and tales of it pale in comparison to the real thing. I need your help, but it must be in secret. Why else would I have my brother deliver this letter for me? Who in their right mind would think to check with him? _

_ And I bet you're wondering why he has on my necklace. Simple, if he has it on than you'll be able to semi-control him the way you have done with me. And believe me, Kagome, you will need him. Naraku is planning on coming after you, so be on you're damn guard, I can't be there to save you're ass this time. And Sesshomaru, I know you're reading this with her, so get this: If you want the spell to come off, protect her. Let nothing happen to her, cuz she's the only one that can get it off of you, and I know you want it off._

_ You see Kagome, he can't transform with that necklace on, unless you will it. But I know you aren't stupid enough to give him his full demon power when he's in the middle of hunting you down. And you can always subdue him to drain it again. Though even I don't know how you're supposed to free his powers, but I believe you'll find a way, you're good at that..._

_ See, Sesshomaru? You're stuck with a leash to this human girl, sucks ass doesn't it? And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it. If she dies, you're power goes with her. How's that for motivation?_

_ But back to the important things. I'll be leaving a few goodies as an apology for my brother, as well as another letter for you at the spot where we met. I can't tell you exactly where in case someone gets a hold of this letter first, but I trust you can figure it out. Until then, watch your back. Tell Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the brat I said 'hi', and...I miss you guys. Hopefully I'll get to see you before this is all over with. _

_ 'Till later, _

_ Inuyasha _

---------------------

"Are you done yet?"

"Do you remember what the entire letter said?"

"No."

"Exactly, I do."

"You memorized the thing?"

"....yeah? Why?"

"How come you never memorize how to pick up after yourself?"

"Don't sass, now I'm hungry again."

"Not for more cheese and watermelons..."

"Eew no! What would make you think of something so disgusting?"

"But you just-"

"I want ramen! Go! Now!"

"Jesus..."

---------------------

Angeltiger: Ok, phone's ringing off the hook, time to get back to work. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I am dead serious when I say I have 'no' time left. And I'm also sorry to end it here, but think it's been long enough. Well? What do you think? Anyone like how this story's going? Or does it just suck?

Inuyasha: I vote for the suck!

Angeltiger: Shut up, for once I'm allowing you to be a good guy instead of bad. You'd think you'd be happy.

Inuyasha: I am. I'll thank you for it later. evil grin

Angeltiger: That's what I'm afraid of. Ah well, read and review all, pweeeze!? puppy eyes Oh yeah, and Tessa3, thank you sooo much for the praise. I hold SF in high regard, so you saying that means oodles to me! And for all those that haven't figured it out yet, yes, the two oh-so-happy couple is indeed Kagome and Sesshomaru. One last thing: akumariver, you are an f-in genius. How the hell did you get that so quickly? You spoiled all my fun. Oh well, just don't tell anyone. Shhh...


	4. Enter the Command

Angeltiger: Welcome back everyone! Glad you could make it!

Inuyasha: Get on with it.

Angeltiger: Right, with this chapter I'll either make some good friends, or bad enemies.

Sesshomaru: You've already pissed me off enough, there will be others!

Angeltiger: Pfft. Anywho, I think most of you will really like the surprise ending. If you make it to the ending. I felt bad for not updating so soon so this chapter, ladies in gentlemen, is **long**. I don't mean a little long. I mean over 16 pages long. My average is about 6-9. Sooo...for those of you who are still here and haven't fled in fear of a long read, I bid you good luck, and farewell. Enjoy!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"It's about time you got back."

"It's good to see you too."

"Bah. Did you get my ramen?"

"Right here."

"Good, took ya long enough."

"So is it safe to assume I get the first shift while you eat."

"Mo Shmift."

"Great, I want this part done my way anyhow."

"Mait muh mimute!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The reading of the letter went pretty well, save for the frequent comments and side-marks from the peanut gallery. At least, that's how every one else seemed to view it. Sesshomaru however, was seething.

So his brother had intended to let that whelp of a girl control him the very same way he himself had been controlled, huh? The ass of a hanyou even knew the effects would be more severe on him considering he was one of full demon blood. And who would believe the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands would become nothing more than a lapdog for an untrained priestess; the very thing demons rivaled themselves with most in this world. The thought was laughable, as he was sure a few in his youkai society would be so bold to snicker in his face, but they would get theirs. Oh yes, the day of reckoning would be sweet indeed...

The only thing holding him from slaying the girl was the threat that hung in the air: the threat of losing his powers. What his brother had written was true, as he had gone out to make sure one last time that he was incapable of transforming, or even of using more than a small bit of demon energy. Nevertheless, such a feat was impossible, and he was stuck to his leash while his "master" walked on, unknowing that she was the cause of his distress.

The now familiar giggling of two children reached his ears, as well as the incessant squawking from a rather irritating servant. Ever since he had begrudgingly brought his followers to travel with him and the miko's allies, the two had hit it off, much to his ear's distain.

"Would you two stop running around for five seconds?!"

"Ooh! Look at the pretty flowers, Jaken!"

"I don't give a darn about the blasted flowers, Rin!"

"Be nice to her you ugly toad!"

"Incompetent brat!"

He could see Kagome sighing out of the corner of his eye, obviously just as displeased with the show as he was. Her eyes were downcast, searching out the road as she walked as if in deep thought. It wasn't until he saw her look up at him that he realized he was staring.

"What do you think he left for you?"

The question hung in the air, silencing the children and their bickering towards a certain spoil-sport cretin, and leaving the two humans walking in front to slow their steps in an attempt to eavesdrop.

Not a single thing went unnoted from Sesshomaru's watchful eye as he pondered about the question. In truth, he had been thinking over the possibilities ever since the wench had read that letter. Now he was being asked to share in his theories, which was something the demon lord had not been accustomed to. He decided to swallow his pride anyways, after all, it's not like it could get much worse. "His sword?"

She shook her head slowly, "That's what I thought at first, but..."

An eyebrow arched, "But?"

She patted the red head that had hopped up on her shoulder, probably sensing her troubled thoughts and coming to console her out of instinct. She reached inside her mind and pulled out all the things she had come up with through the day. "If he had left the sword for you, what would you do with it? It's not as if you can just pick it up and use it..."

He nodded; the thought had already crossed him before. "It's not the fact that I can use it. It's the fact that such a sword that holds so much power should rightfully belong to me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring the foreboding rumble in his chest. "My, you're humble aren't you?"

Nothing but silence answered her, and she happily took it as a 'no'. "So that's the only thing you could come up with? He did say 'goodies', that usually means more than one."

"With my brother's lack of schooling I would not be surprised if it were a mistake in wording."

A sad smile crossed her lips, "You really are an ass."

It took every ounce of restraint not to make her head roll, but he had his motivation. The two humans in the front were not helping things with their ill-hidden snickers, oh how he would wait for his revenge. "We will have to wait until we get there to see what he has left." he retorted in a clipped tone.

Miroku cast a backwards glance to Kagome, "It was at the Goshimboku tree where you two first met, correct?"

"Yeah. How far are we?"

"Another twenty minutes or so will do it."

She clasped her hands together eagerly, "Really?" Oh this was great! She could get the stuff from Inuyasha, go see Kaede and some of the more familiar villagers, go back to her own time and take a nice warm bath...

Condemn her friends to an inevitable death by leaving Sesshomaru with them.

She blanked out of her cheery mood just as quickly as it had come. Suddenly the thought of setting her sight from the Taiyoukai for more than a minute disturbed her. She was interrupted from her musings by a small hand tugging her ear. "You ok, Kagome?"

She waved it off, "Fine, Shippo dear. Why don't you go play with Rin?"

He flashed her his cutest smile, "Right!"

She chuckled softly as he tackled the little girl to the ground, both eager to continue their games while Sesshomaru gazed down upon them as well. It was made clear to him that the little girl may have been lonely with no one to accompany her but the idiotic toad. Hardly a playmate unless one was of the sadistic nature and loved to kick things. Allowing her a temporary retreat with the kit would do well for her until she had to leave. Therefore he decided to leave their rolling bodies alone until one of them was hurt, but knowing he would allow the miko to take over for him in that department. Maybe having her in his presence would not be so bad. As long as nobody important knew of course...

The journey to Inuyasha's forest went by quickly with everyone calmly chatting to each other, or in Jaken's case: screeching in pain. Kagome and Sesshomaru even talked a bit, though most of their discussions ended in his restraining the instinct to kill, and her restraint of the single word that could cast him down. He could tell she was struggling not to use that word, and he had to admit a bit of respect, she could have downed him thirty some-odd times in the past fifteen minutes, but she kept her teeth clenched. Such control of a human was rare.

The temperature cooled considerably when they went into the shade of the forest, watching the stray limbs and roots that made travel harder than it should have been. A clearing came to sight, and the gasp of a little girl roused the Taiyoukai from his private thoughts. "Sesshomaru! Can I go play in the flowers?"

A stern look had her jumping to right herself, "Please?"

At his curt nod, she squealed in delight and nabbed Shippo by the arm, "C'mon, let's go!"

His eyes glanced up to the miko, "Kagome?"

She smiled, glad it was her he came to for permission and making her feel a little special. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" The both yelled, taking off to the field and shouting at their discovery of a small pond.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke the well-used command without a hint.

The frog sighed rather dejectedly, "Aye, milord..." He dragged his staff and headed after them on his master's newest mission: Babysitting.

Kagome smiled at the scene, knowing that, though he may be a jerk, Jaken could fend off smaller demons until they could get back if something were to arise. But this forest was generally peaceful, so there was really no need to worry.

They came to the small section of trees surrounding the Goshimboku and the priestess let out a gasp. Immediately Sango and Miroku were at their battle ready poses, looking around for any threat. At finding none, they gave her curious glances. She shook her head, eyes not leaving the scared tree, "Look."

The humans did as they were told, turning around to gaze at the tree they had been journeying to, only to find...nothing. "Lady Kagome," the monk started, feeling a bit off, "is there, something I'm missing?" Sango nodded in agreement while Kirara perched on her shoulder, turning her neck in confusion.

Kagome gave her attention to Sesshomaru, just to ensure herself that she wasn't seeing things. At the taiyoukai's nod, she knew she was right. There were three items there, but they were all surrounded by a barrier. A weak barrier, but just enough to keep those who weren't supposed to see or sense the items uninterested. Kagome drew her bow and notched an arrow, letting it fly straight into the barrier. The two humans looked on, now noticing what their friend had seen.

A tiny box sat in the center of the ring, the stained wood old and chipping in places. To the left sat something long and thing covered in yet another barrier. It looked to Sesshomaru like it was bouncing around inside.

Finally, on the right of the mysterious box sat the one thing Sesshomaru and Kagome knew they would see: Tetsusaiga. The rusted old blade sat against the tree, completing the set.

Sesshomaru, of course went straight for the sword, while Kagome headed for the box and sat as Miroku, upon Sango's urgings, begrudgingly marched to the item with the visible barrier.

The demon lord tried to grasp his treasure, though it predictably repelled him. Snarling, he gripped the thing in defiance and thrust it into his belt, completing his set of three swords. He smirked in satisfaction even though his had was smoking and burnt in some places, though it didn't seem the Tetsusaiga could hurt him through his clothes.

Kagome was having her own trouble getting the small chest open. It seemed rusted shut on the edges, though the front lock was in pieces. She ran her nail along the side of the box, her finger melting away the enchanted rust. It clinked open loudly, and she opened it eagerly. She felt what was in there before she got to see it.

A lone Shikon shard sat in the center on purple silk, like a ring in a gift box back home. It sparkled joyously at her, the light allowing her eyes to catch what lie beyond; an item that resembled a letter that made up the back. With a squeal of triumph, she yanked both things out

Stuffing the shard into her jar, she grasped the letter addressed to her and let her eyes gaze over the chest. It must have been places under some sort of spell for protection, for she had no idea that a shard had been inside. Useful little bugger...

Before opening her letter she turned herself to watch Miroku, while Sesshomaru and Sango joined her, as he contemplated how to get inside. He poked the side of it gently, earning a sharp bolt of electricity and a yelp from Sango. The monk's hair stood on end from the electricity.

"It's got to be Sesshomaru's, whatever it is." Kagome announced, unintentionally drawing their attention from Miroku's steaming finger and spiky hair.

Sango looked slightly confused, "How would you know?"

Kagome smiled knowingly, "Because he said that he had left a few things, remember?"

Miroku looked slightly relieved at the information, "Well then, my Lord. Why don't _you_ claim _your_ prize?

The sarcasm was not missed, but ignored as Sesshomaru brushed past him to sweep up the item, only to drop it instantly when another shock came after him. "Damn." He muttered. That thing stung worse than Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked at the two males of her group with pity whilst Sango beside her was trying hard not to snort with laughter. Sighing, she decided to take matters into her own hands and drew yet another arrow while she still sat on the ground. Loosing her weapon of choice, there was a collective gasp as the arrow collided with the green light of the barrier and bounced off, heading straight for her.

Sesshomaru's hand intruded her vision as it caught the arrow in mid-flight, nearly and inch from her nose. She and the others heaved a sigh of relief and Kagome turned grateful eyes up to him, "Thanks."

"Hn, can't have you dying on me."

To his surprise, she didn't roll her eyes at him, instead merely smiling at him and crawling further towards the barrier no bigger than her arm. She grabbed the arrow from his still outstretched hand and tapped the metal head against the green light, receiving a less dangerous result as it simply bounced to the ground.

"Hm..."

Kirara mewled softy in condolence and rubbed up against her folded legs. She reached down absentmindedly to scratch the fire cat, hand passing through the barrier on accident. She yelped as it held her there, refusing to return the appendage.

Everyone was on guard and alert around her, Sango even grabbing her arm and trying to pull it out along with Kagome, grunting with each heave while Kagome went into a fit.

"Stop this." Sesshomaru commanded.

They paused, each looking up at the Taiyoukai with a different expression: Miroku's clueless "Huh?", Sango's annoyed "Excuse me?", and Kagome's desperate "What?!"

"Reach in further, girl. It obviously allows you in."

Realization settled on her slowly. The barrier wasn't actually hurting her, just holding her there. With a dejected, "Duh," she set to work, hand skimming across something warm...leather-like.

Unintentionally her mind's eye followed down the length of her arm and into the barrier, allowing her to see a piece what was hiding in the sea of green. "I think I can see it," she announced, still studying that one spot. Whatever it was, it was awfully pale...

"What do you see?" Sesshomaru demanded, coming to a crouch beside her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, concentrating on the vision she had somehow acquired. Could she do this with all barriers?

She groped around for a few seconds, wondering just what that leathery feeling was coming from. She ran her fingers across it until they came across smaller, narrow...she paled and swallowed loudly. She grabbed one of the suspected things in a panic, feeling the sharp, plastic-like covering that tipped off the end.

"Cripes!" She screamed in a panic, trying in vain to jerk herself free. The two humans were alarmed, yelling out questions as the demon Lord stared hard at her glazed over eyes. "Snap out of it, girl."

She swallowed hard again, curling her fingers together so she wouldn't have to feel the object anymore. She could feel the blood on her fingers from where she had cut herself. Miroku was the first to take advantage of her silence, "What is it?"

"An arm." She breathed, closing her eyes yet again and controlling her breath. "An arm, with stripes on the wrist." She cracked open an eye and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was crouching way to close for her comfort. "Your arm." she finished.

His eyes widened in realization, then quickly darted to where her own arm was a quarter encased by the barrier. His arm? His brother was giving it back to him? He reached to grasp the inside but was instantly repelled. A hiss was his reply to the disobedient thing.

Kagome sighed and grasped around the wrist, only able to cover about half of it, and tugged. It moved towards her, and part of her hand returned to her until the arm reached the edge of the barrier. From there it refused to budge; it was like trying to drag it through a brick wall.

"It won't come out!" she cried in exasperation, dropping the limb and trying to retract her hand and not succeeding.

"Maybe the letter Inuyasha left will explain it," Miroku offered, grabbing it from her free hand and unfolding it.

Cloth rustled as Sesshomaru stood up to look down on the monk, "Read it aloud," he demanded.

He nodded, not at all offended at the taiyoukai's lack of manners, and began to read.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Nice to know you and the Sesshomaru are getting along enough to get here. I knew you would figure out where we met, easy huh? Still, I can't take the chance of someone picking these up before you._

_By now you all have probably gotten your hands on you're presents. Kagome, the shard was one I chanced across while traveling, and the box is a gift from a "friend" of mine who you'll run into later. I told him I'd like him to stick with you. You know, for extra support. I'd keep it, as whatever lies in it stays unknown to the world while it's closed, no matter what it is or what powers the being looking for it has._

_Sesshomaru, I know you went right for the sword, though what you want to do with it I have no idea. You can't wield it now, though there is a way. But I know you don't want to hear it because you already know, so I won't bore you._

_But I know the third gift has you guys confused. The barrier on that one wasn't my idea, but I also have a friend that happens to be a necromancer of sorts, and she suggested putting that around it to keep the contents...fresh..._

_Though I know everyone's tried to get into it and received the shock of their lives, I also know that on Kagome's turn her hand went in, and stayed there. Sorry 'Gome, but only a priestess can penetrate that barrier by hand. Yet the objects that are in there are Sesshomaru's so only he can pull them out._

_According to my friend, Sesshomaru, you have to slide you're hand down her arm into the barrier, grasp your "thing" and pull it out with her all while keeping in contact with her. Let go once, and the barrier will fry the fuck out of ya, though I do wish you would do it once, for me._

_The other thing that's in there is attached. And though it rightfully belongs to Sesshomaru, I'd like it if Kagome wore it, she'll understand later. Though it is the "Demon Lord's" say, so it's up to him. _

_One last cheery bit of news: Naraku's got some new baddies, crafted from his own design. Though I've only seen three personally, I know he has many more. And believe me, the three that I saw were enough to shut me up, I just hope you don't run into them any time soon, though I know it's gonna happen in the long run.. _

_Hope you all are getting along well, and I have a feeling we'll meet up with each other before this is all over. Say hello to Miroku, Sango, and the brat for me. Oh, and my next little tidbit of information will be at our favorite weapon smith's cave in about a week's time. Until then, I hope you can occupy yourselves. And tell Miroku to keep you're damn hands off of you or I _will_ personally rip them off if I see him._

_Inuyasha_

Miroku paled after reading the last few lines, heart hammering at Kagome and Sango's smug looks and Sesshomaru's confusion. "Well," he forced out, "at least we know how to get the arm and whatever else is in there...uh...out."

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's nervous glance, obviously she didn't want him running his hand down her arm any more than he did. But, however detestable, it had to be done.

Ignoring the teasing jabs the taijia was sending the monk, he slid his fingertips down the length of her arm from her elbow down just a few inches from the barrier. He placed them lightly, not enough to hurt her, and not enough to actually "touch" her, just enough for admitted contact.

He could feel her muscles tense in her arm, smirking in satisfaction at her nervousness at their close proximity. Normally he wouldn't have a human other than Rin any less than ten feet from him, but the two girls were an exception to his rule. Being too close to humans made his head swim in nausea from their smell. The two females' scent he could stand, while the rest of the human population rolled in their own filth, though the reason for Rin's improvement on hygiene was himself.

Slowly he slid his fingertips into the barrier, slightly surprised that he had not received a violent shock. He smirked as he dug deeper until he felt where her fingers were wrapped around his wrist, then wrapped his own hand over hers.

His huge hand covered hers completely and them some, and the tips of her fingers fell in sync with the beginning of his. "Pull." He commanded in a low whisper near her ear.

She yanked with a sudden might, expecting to be meet with wall like she had all the previous times. Instead her hand came flying out with both of his and would have hit her if he hadn't slowed her momentum.

He snatched the separated limb from her hand and popped it back to it's rightful place before she had time to blink.

Sango and Miroku were staring at the pair in a mix of awe and confusion. Kagome herself was still in shock, apparently that had been way to close for her comfort.

Sesshomaru felt something dangling in his returned arm. Looking down, he discovered a very similar purple pearl. Apparently Kagome realized what it was as well, for her eyes had widened and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Isn't that-"

"It is."

"Is what?" Miroku asked, confused. Sango nodded, both of them searching for answers.

"Their father's grave." Kagome said lowly, eyes not leaving it.

The demon lord had noted the hook attached carefully to the end, intended for someone to wear as an earring. Without another thought, he carelessly tossed it to her.

She caught it quickly, carefully shielding it from it's offender. "Sesshomaru! That's you're father's tomb!"

"No use of it now is there?" He asked in monotone.

She was already putting the hook through her ear. Lucky for her she had her ears pierced a while back; she had wanted to grow them in, but she figured for this she could make an exception.

"You have no respect." She accused.

"I do not respect the weak." He retorted.

"But it's your _father_!"

"A weak father, never there to fulfill his duties. Always attending his weak half-breed son."

A sliver of ice crested itself across Kagome's heart, and her eyes flashed. The Taiyoukai had unknowingly hit a soft spot on the issue of fathers, and to top it of he insulted her best friend. She would not have it.

"Sit!" she yelled, making the two humans beside her flinch as the demon lord hit the dirt. She didn't miss another beat marching up alongside him and thundering in his sensitive ears, "You take that back !"

Without any protest, Sesshomaru gracefully pulled himself off the hard forest floor when the spell was lifted, dusting the front of himself with his _two_ hands. "I will not," he replied.

Kagome was livid, "You...you...JERK!" She screamed, smirking in satisfaction as Sesshomaru's ears gave a twitch of pain. She turned on her heel, fully intending on marching herself back to Kaede's village, and eventually, the well. Her friends be damned, she needed a _break_!

She would have made it without incident too, had the Taiyoukai not snatched her up by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back to him. "You will kindly refrain from ordering this Sesshomaru as you please," he warned, a hint of a growl underlying his tone. "And you will cease these barbaric means to send me to the ground."

With a click of her tongue, Kagome ducked under his grasp, turning to face him and backing up a few paces to give herself some room. "Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly.

Though the Demon Lord may have been naïve to the ways of Kagome, Miroku and Sango were not. They, too, backed up feeling slightly uneasy while Sesshomaru watched what was going on around him in confusion. "What wench?"

"SIT boy!" she gave an apologizing glance to the two wide-eyed humans behind the lump of Lord before turning once again to resume her march to the village, while Miroku's eyes followed the pearl that hung at her ear...currently glowing pink.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Are you done yet?"

"I though you were eating."

"I finished twenty minutes ago!"

"You want a cookie?"

"Ooh ooh! A cheesy cookie!"

"Not that again..."

"Go get some, I'll take over from here."

"I think not."

"Yeah yeah! Go! My turn!"

"What the hell have you been eating?"

"Just a few dozen Pixie Stix, why?"

"Pixie what?"

"Something I brought back from my time. Now will you _go_?"

"Fine, do not mess this up."

"Heh heh, I won't...this is my favorite part."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yeah!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

It felt wonderful to make that arrogant jerk hit the dirt like that, more so than it had been for Inuyasha. At least with Inuyasha he didn't make feel quite so stupid and...well...at fault for being human.

She fingered the tomb-made-earring with agitation. How could a son insult their own father like that? At least he had had one, while hers... No, she wouldn't think about that now. She'd made herself promise to abandon those thoughts all those years ago.

A branch snapped behind her, and she froze out of instinct. "Sesshomaru, I swear I'll let out a string of 'em if you don't leave me alone!" she warned.

But "Sesshomaru" didn't stop; instead he kept right on, leaves and twigs snapping loudly at his feet. It hit her slowly: Sesshomaru made little-to-no sound while walking, even in the noisiest areas.

She spun around in panic, eyes darting back and forth trying to determine where the sound was coming from. Shippo's cry was heard from the distance, followed quickly by Rin's scream and Jaken's war hoot. Surely Sesshomaru heard them right? With his superior hearing and all...

It didn't take long for her former Sesshomaru to show itself, emerging from the thick underbrush like a child from the womb. Its body was covered in a thick layer of orange, sour smelling sweat, and it threw its head back and let out a screech that had her covering her ears in pain.

She dropped to all fours, holding her head in her hands to block out the sound. But even the little bit that was able to make it through was enough to make her feel as if he head was splitting in two, like the creature was taking a hammer and just bashing it to her head.

Clenching her teeth and forcing her eyes open she stared, wide eyed as it continued its deafening song. It smiled at her suddenly, its song ending almost as abruptly as it began. Black saliva dripped down its sickeningly long teeth.

A burst of flame engulfed it from behind right in front of her eyes, and her hands once again went up to her head as it howled in agony. It fell before her as a small green toad waddled atop, webbed feet making sounds on the film.

"Weak human!" Jaken snorted in disgust, leaping off the unholy creature with a final "plop". "Get up now! You must release the spell from Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome ignored her savior altogether, opting instead to get a good look at the monster while it lie dormant.

Its body still held that nasty sheen of orange that looked at least six inches deep from its black skeleton. The ribs and other bones were clearly visible as was the skull, in full skeletal shape. It seemed as if the goo held it together though it acted as a skin, merely see-through. Thin, greasy-looking strands of long reddish hair clung to it, fanning out along its back, some of it still aflame.

"Girl!" Jaken squawked, bashing her in the shin with his Staff of Heads. "Get moving! The fight's over there!"

She took her eyes off the strange creature and followed his pointed fingers and barreled through the brush uncaring as the stray branched and thimble cut open her legs. The only thing she cared about was the children. If Jaken had been here then were they ok?

She finally came to a tripping stop at the edge of a small clearing, gasping as Hiraikotsu came flying back to its owner and bashing her in the chest. Miroku stopped in his attempt to suck in his opponent when it was clear that the orange film holding the creature was not moving from the ground and was going nowhere near his Wind Tunnel. Instead he wrapped it up in his beads and dashed back to pick up the injured Sango.

She watched in dumb shock as the Demon Lord struggled with his own offender, narrowly missing a swipe that he should have been able to dodge easily. He was still faster than the average demon, though that didn't seem to be much for these creatures. They were anything but average.

Sesshomaru struck with his claws, but only managed to tear out a shimmering trail of orange while the monster attacked on, seemingly unfazed. The Taiyoukai threw up his arms in a cross as his defense and let out something akin to a roar as the goo touched his skin. When he finally shook it off, there were steaming burn marks left in its wake.

Luckily for her, her pack had been grabbed, probably by Sango, and by the looks of it been thrown aside at the sight of the demons. She snatched up her bow and notched an arrow, aiming for the orange accented demon that was aiming to strike Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord ducked to the side just in time when he felt the rush of holy energy come hurling at him. The arrow head hit the "skin", and not a moment later dissolved the immediate area with a sizzle, gravity pulling the arrow down with it, making a deep trench in the demon's body.

It cried out to its brethren, trying in vain to get the arrow out as every time he touched it, it sent a visible purple shock throughout its body.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome as she notched another arrow, instantly letting it fly towards another creature that was quickly making its way towards the downed Sango. Miroku had his staff at the ready, though the arrow that whizzed by him alerted him that it wasn't necessary.

The first demon halted its screams, drawing attention from the rest of the group watching as the arrow fell to the ground, little droplets of thick liquid following it to form a puddle.

Now free of its torture, the demon hauled its head back and screamed its siren song, causing everyone's hands to fly to their ears, including the regal Lord. Kagome wondered for a moment how he could stand it with his own hearing while her head felt like it was being split in two.

Quickly the Demon Lord lashed out, Kagome's eyes unaccustomed seeing the action, and sliced the creature's head off its shoulders. The head made a few sick gurgling sounds before finally rolling to a stop a few feet away from the priestess

"Oh that's just _SICK_!" she screamed at the head, punting it away from her and receiving orange goop on the tip of her shoe as punishment.

The head rolled right by its body, and in an action so fast Kagome could barley follow, a few strings from the neck layer jerked out and suctioned itself to the layers of the head, dragging it back in place. With a final squishing sound it righted itself, then stood back up to face its opponents as if nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru had been busy defending himself from another attacker as this happened, completely unaware that the one he thought he had slain was currently creeping up behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed, notching another arrow. "Behind you!"

Heeding her words, he ducked and lashed out in a circle, damaging the legs of both attackers. The holes he made quickly filled in and they both began attacking at once, the ordeal completely forgotten.

"This is crazy!" Kagome cried, trying to take aim for the third time that afternoon. "We can't hurt them."

Movement in the bushes behind her caused her to stiffen, and she barely had time to register what was going on as something hit her in the side and dragged her away.

Sesshomaru set her aside harshly, growling at the demonic creature that seemed to just realize that it had missed its target. He tightened his grip on her wrist.

"I need my youki."

Kagome blinked, she had forgotten that she controlled his power level. No wonder he had been fighting so sluggish. "I don't know ho-"

"Figure it out!" He bellowed, giving her a violent shake before snatching her up and landing beside the humans as two monsters collided together at their previous spot, trying desperately to pull themselves apart.

Sesshomaru released her and stood at the front of the four, preparing himself in a defensive stance. Miroku looked more than winded, and Sango was still down for the count. Kagome glanced around worriedly as a group of seven or eight demons gathered around them from the front, fanning out in a semicircle.

The wind picked up, wrapping around the group and tossing their hair about their faces, making it harder to see. Sesshomaru's lips were pulled back in a feral snarl as they began to approach, hair whipping around his face and looking for all the world like a ferocious dog. It clicked, and suddenly Kagome know how to unlock his powers, though she knew he would hate her.

"Sesshomaru?" she called loudly over the roaring wind.

"Wench?" He answered.

"...Sick 'em!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"I love that part."

"You would."

"Oh, you're back! Where's my cookies."

"In the kitchen, go get your own."

"That's not how you're supposed to treat me!"

"And you are supposed to show respect to the male. I see no respect."

"I see no cheese cookies."

"Touché. Come wench. We will dine together."

"Kick ass!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Angeltiger: There ya go, it's like...three chapters in one... But you made it!

Inuyasha: Enough with the sarcasm already! Jesus...

Angeltiger: Fine fine. The next chapter to Silence should be up by the end of next week, check my bio page for more info on the likes of updates, and ATW should be up after that. Real Roses Have Thorns will be back as soon as I re-write most of the chapters, what a bore. But until then, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, and thanks for putting me on your lists SF. You have no idea how much I appreciate it when you guys do that. -glows- It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...

Inuyasha: -gags-

Angeltiger: If you like the chapter, hate it, or just want to comment by all means: Review! Lemmie know what you think about the ending! Mwaa haa haa...


	5. Siren

Angeltiger: I _liiiiiiiive_!

Inuyasha: You're a frickin' psycho!

Angetltiger: I _knoooooow_.

Sango: What the hell are you doing?

Angeltiger: I can't _stoooop!_

Inuyasha: (looks around) Where the hell's the off button?

Angeltiger: I don't _knooooow!_

**Crack**

Angeltiger: (falls, crumpled to the floor)

Kikyo: (dusting her hands) Found it.

Kagome: (sighs and steps forward) Just get the damn show started.

Miroku: Ooooh, Kagome swore!

Kagome: _Now!_

Sesshomaru's lips were pulled back in a feral snarl as they began to approach, hair whipping around his face and looking for all the world like a ferocious dog. It clicked, and suddenly Kagome know how to unlock his powers, though she knew he would hate her.

"Sesshomaru?" she called loudly over the roaring wind.

"Wench?" He answered.

"…Sic 'em!"

(Just to refresh your memory, these bad little dudes are completely see-through with an orangish tint except for the black skeleton. Several inches of yellow goop serving as skin covers the bone. And for the record, the bone formation is relatively human.)

The world seemed to stop for a brief moment, before coming back to him in full force. Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch as a warm, familiar glow enveloped him, surrounding his person and re-freezing his thawed soul. His own demon youki filled him, and he felt whole once again.

Eyes bleeding red, his face elongated and he felt his bone shift and grow to accommodate his desired form. With a final snarl he was finished, his demon form standing proud and tall, four legs and all…

"Smart ass."

"I know."

Kagome suddenly felt dwarfed as she and the others around her backed up behind his massive flanks, more than eager to put some distance between him and his prey. She didn't know whether she was glad to have released the beast that would protect them, or fear what he would do to them after he was finished.

Throwing back his mighty head, the dog-formed Sesshomaru let out a deafening howl, easily drowning out the opposing demon's torturous shrieks. The bodies of the two still conscious humans shook from their bones at hearing such a howl, and they found they were rooted to the spot, watching in fascination as the demon lord took off towards his enemies.

With blinding speed the Taiyoukai charged through the creatures, knocking one on its back and spat out a disgusting mouthful of acid-like saliva; melting the creature slowly, and from the sounds of its desperate cries, painfully. As soon as he was done with the first, the others took the hint and began to disperse, trying to put as much distance between them and their suddenly deadly target as they possibly could.

But of course, Sesshomaru would have none of that. He coated his mouth with acid and grabbed the nearest orange-gooped demon by the head, shaking him fiercely and tossing him through the air to land rather nastily in a tree, the acid eating its way down the orange body.

Snapping out of her daze, Kagome drew her arrow as a demon came behind the occupied Taiyoukai, drawing a glob of its own acid into its hand to throw at his back. Notching her arrow, she let it fly just as it was about to throw its own attack, the arrow slicing through the offending hand and severing it from its body. The disgusting creature screamed in agony just before it met its end by Sesshomaru's jaws.

After disposing of the carcass, the Taiyoukai turned and stared straight into Kagome eyes, but what he was trying to communicate was totally lost to her. Instead of pressing the issue, he went back to the task at hand: melting the terrified demons.

Now understanding that they would be unable to escape their fate, the creatures turned to face down their attacker to their end, bundling together and erecting a large orange ball around them. Not the least bit unfazed, Sesshomaru stepped forward to meet the challenge, his warning growl sending small tremors through the earth.

The remaining demons seemed to calculate their next move, taking in everything around them. When their eyes rested for more than a second on the two children, guarded by both a fierce looking Kirara and angered Ah-Un, the demon lord snarled, commanding their attention.

One of the demons smirked, its eyes also taking in the sight of the downed human girl and battle-weary humans beside her, its mind already forming a plan that was immediately given through telekinesis to its kin. When the vote to proceed was unanimous, they acted.

Quicker than Sesshomaru could think, the remaining demons clapped the bubble together, shattering it and sending its filmy surface flying in all directions. The demon lord had felt the acid on his own skin before, and could only imagine what it would to do the humans surrounding him.

Kirara threw herself over Shippo, screaming as she was covered in the acid while Ah-Un took quick position over Rin, only a snort escaped twin nostrils as the goo did nothing but slide right off their scales. Miroku quickly erected a barrier over himself and Sango lying at his feet, but could do nothing for Kagome, who was too far away.

Kagome was unable to do more than stareat the shards of acid racing her way, closing her eyes and waiting for the pain to hit her helpless body. It came, but not quite as she expected.

Instead of being impaled by a million drops of fiery liquid acid, she was hit by something hard, knocking her to the ground and taking her breath away.

White covered her all around, and it didn't take her long to realize it was white fur from the taiyoukai's form, the low, steady growling coming from his chest above her another dead giveaway. She could hear his skin hissing away as it melted above her, and her heart tugged as he she _felt_ him quiver in pain, though she heard nothing vocally other than anger.

_This is for earlier, human. Now we're even._

Kagome blinked, had she just heard Sesshomaru? In her mind!

_Yes._

Mental note, Kagome: stop consuming mass quantities of candy bars before you enter a fierce battle…

_There's not much time, they're escaping. I'm not sure how much damage I can do to them once I catch up._

Thoroughly confused, but oddly intrigued, she decided to speak up. "What do you mean?"

She was answered by a gruff ruble in his chest, _When I get up, you will grab your weapon and climb upon my back, we'll go after them from there._

Leaving no room to question, he rolled off, nearly rolling his eyes as a relieved sigh came from the monk behind him. Kagome sensed the urgency in his words, and immediately snatched up her bow and abandoned quiver, pulling herself over his crouched body. He stood up quickly, causing her to squeak and dig her hands into the nape hair of his neck to keep from falling as he took off after the stragglers.

"What do you want me to do? We already know I can't kill them with these arrows."

_Just strike one down, I want it alive._

Kagome shivered, feeling as if his voice traveled up her arms and seemed to force itself into her head. She could only nod dumbly, but realizing he probably couldn't see it, voiced out a weak compliance.

It didn't take long to catch up, one that with half a mutilated leg was significantly farther behind than the others. She felt again the rumble from the demon lord, and took that as the signal to let fire, so she notched her arrow, finding it harder to take aim on a moving creature while riding on one.

But her arrow hit true, hitting the connection between its spine and skull, and knocking it down instantly. Through some kind of unspoken agreement, Kagome jumped off and landed surprisingly well behind the downed creature as Sesshomaru leapt a few more bounds to secure its front, looking more worse for wear than he acted.

Kagome notched another arrow and kept aim at the demon, for some reason missing the warmth that Sesshomaru's fur gave her. Confused as what to do now, she voiced her question, but got no answer. Either he simply didn't care enough, or was unable to speak, as she'd never seen his mouth move…

Sesshomaru's acid-filled mouth enclosed around the demon's head giving it a shake before everything went still. Kagome's eyes widened as the creatures lungs seemed to fill up with some kind of liquid before the Taiyoukai tossed it away like a useless rag doll.

Her eyes showed clear confusion, "What was that about? I though you wanted him alive?"

He shook his head, coming closer and placing his muzzle on her arm, still outstretched from holding the bow. _I did, I got what I wanted._

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, the now-familiar vibrations his voice sent soothing her. "Can you only communicate through touch?"

_Clever human._

"You don't have to be rude," she protested.

_I was giving a compliment. You should be grateful, I don't give them often._

"I have no doubt," she concluded before her eyes took in his battle-beaten form. Large patches of fur were missing and his coat of was heavily matted in his own blood. Why hadn't she noticed it before? "Sesshomaru! You're hurt!"

_They belonged to Naraku._ He stated, completely ignoring her concern. _That's all I was able to get out of him before he suffocated himself with his own skin. Disgusting creatures are smarter than I gave them credit for._

Still fussing over a nearby mass of black skin, she turned to look in his overly-large eyes, "Naraku's? I've never seen him use any demons like that before…"

_Inuyasha did say the half-breed obtained the services of new species of demons._

"Right…" she turned back, removing her hand from his leg that held one of many wounds and severing their connection. "Well, we should head back. Not only because you need looking after, I also need to check up on Sango. And Kirara got hurt pretty badly as well…"

Sesshomaru watched as she began ticking off the list of things she needed to do when she got back, momentarily thinking of slaying her right then since he had his power back. But the words of his damn brother echoed in warning:

_See, Sesshomaru? You're stuck with a leash in the hands of this human girl, sucks ass doesn't it? And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it. If she dies, you're power goes with her. How's that for motivation?_

_More than you'll ever know._ He silently snapped to his brother, finally taking the few steps necessary to catch up with the girl. He pressed his front flank against her shoulder and sent his voice through their connection.

_Get on, it'll be faster._

Kagome gave one last look at his most severe wound on his right leg before nodding her head and putting her bow across her chest. He crouched down to comply, and she clambered up with less grace than she had used in the battle, all the adrenaline drained from her system. She fisted the hair on his neck once again, and tightened her thighs around the front of his collar bone for more balance.

_You should know this is the first time I've ever carried anyone, much less a human._

Kagome smiled warmly. "And this is the first time I've been carried by a demon in his true form." She winked as he turned to look back at her, "So were even."

Something flashed behind golden eyes, but was replaced quickly as he tuned around to start the walk back.

"Thank you for earlier." Kagome said softly, happy to get that off her chest.

_I was returning the favor._ He answered after a time, feeling slightly weary and beginning to consider letting the human priestess treat his wounds when they got back. _Besides, I can't have you dying on me until I get this necklace off. Any chance you'll remove it?"_

"None whatsoever," she chirped with less enthusiasm than normal, lying her head down on his neck and yawning. "Nice try though."

She was greeted with silence, the demon lord still trying to get used to the feel of someone riding his back like he was some kind of horse. After a while his steps seemed to hit the ground harder as he grew wearier, _You fought well today, Kagome. I'm impressed._

But the human girl barely heard the compliment, for she was fast asleep.

Sango nervously paced back and forth as Miroku used Kagome's futuristic medicines to treat the miserably burnt Kirara. For the third time in ten minutes she smacked the poor monk upside the head before returning to the rut her continuous walking had beaten into the ground. The man in purple gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, still not turning to face her.

"What was that one for?"

"For not going after them."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he tightened the knot in one of the bandages wrapped around Kirara's foreleg. "You already hit me for that."

"Then it's for stroking my ass when I woke up, perv."

"You hit me for that one too-ouch," he flinched as a nice-sized rock hit him in the back of the skull. This time he did turn around. "Hey that really hurt! What did I do?"

"For not letting me get my peace. Now shut up before I pummel you into the ground."

The monk clucked his teeth before turning back to his work, knowing the only reason she was acting like a demon was because she feared what the one with Kagome would do to the young miko.

"She'll be fine; he can't hurt her you know."

And for the fourth time, he was struck. "Of course he can, he just can't kill her."

Deciding silence was less painful to the throbbing bruises on his head, he only nodded in agreement to appease her. She seemed satisfied enough, and returned to resume her vigil on the trampled earth.

Ah-Un raised their heads to the west, careful not to move their body and wake the two children sleeping against the warmth of their underbelly.

"What is it?" Sango asked, human eyes straining to see what the dragon could.

Un snorted and laid his head back on the ground, eyes fluttering closed. Ah on the other hand called out a throaty gurgle, excited to see his master's outline in the horizon.

Sango held her hand above her eyes to better block out the sunlight and finally caught a glimpse of what was working up the demons. "Oh my God, what the hell is that?"

Alarmed, Miroku jumped to his staff as Kirara turned into her kitten form, curling up beside the children in hopes of sharing some of Ah-Un's warmth. Un cracked and eye at her, but did nothing as she settled against his side, drifting to sleep.

Miroku sighed in relief when he finally came to realize that the giant dog demon coming near them was Sesshomaru, and he quickly relieved Sango of her fears.

"God! He's huge."

The monk nodded, he himself never having seen the demon lord in his true form before that evening. Though it would make since, as Sesshomaru was not foolish enough to transform with only three legs.

"And where's Kagome?"

That he didn't have and answer to. He could only wait until the demon lord's silhouette grew bigger and bigger until he reached them. The two humans noticed Kagome passed out on the demon lord's back and Sango immediately reverted to Mother Hen, commanding that Sesshomaru release her friend and fix what he had done to her.

Ignoring the demon slayer's antics, Sesshomaru turned instead towards to Kagome's limp body._ Wake up, we are here._

When the girl did not respond he tried again, but to no avail. Finally giving up, he crouched low and threw his upper body into the air, sending the miko sailing skywards. Something akin to amusement sparkled in his eyes as the young woman awoke to find herself in midair, gravity eventually doing its job as she rocketed downwards, screaming bloody murder all the way.

But Sesshomaru was ready for her in his humanoid form, and easily caught her in both his hands and set her down before she knew what was happening. Dizzy, she grabbed his arm for support until she was sure of her surroundings.

Finally registering the worried faces scant few inches in front of her as belonging to Sango and Miroku, she let go of her "charge" and whirled on him. "What the heck was that for?"

A grunt was her reply, as he brushed past her to check up on Rin. "Do I not get an answer?" She yelled. The following silence prompted a low, "Jerk." Before turning back to her friends.

"It's good to see you back up Sango."

A small smile crept across they taijia's face, quickly turning into an angry smirk. "Thanks. Though the lecher's method of waking me was less than enjoyable."

A giggle escaped the younger of the girls' lips, "Can't be any worse than mine."

"True."

"Excuse me."

Two pair of eyes glared at the monk, trying to get in front of Sango to Kagome. "I do believe it's my turn to express my relief that Lady Kagome is safe.

"Don't even think about it, human." Miroku's prowl was cut short by a clawed hand pressed firmly to his shoulder. "The miko is under my care now, and whatever my brother allowed you to do to her will not be tolerated under my watch. Understood?" He gave one last painful squeeze before turning to the pale form of the miko.

"Heal my wounds." He commanded as the monk scrambled away to hide behind Sango.

"Of course." Kagome said rolling her eyes, all thankfulness of his interference gone once he ordered her around like a slave. "Right this way, my _Lord_,"

"Watch your tone human."

"Whatever you say, _my Lord._" She drawled.

Fire lit behind Sesshomaru's eyes as he took a step closer towards her. Sango and Miroku were wide eyed behind her back, making a series of hand motions, including slicing their hands across their necks in an attempt to make him stop.

Unfortunately, he did not comprehend the human sign language for "cease", and thus, did not stop in his pressing. "You will show me the proper respect here, human. Or did your air-filled head forget whom you are dealing with."

"I think you're the one forgetting, _my Lord._"

"Is that so?" he half snarled.

"Sure is. Here, _sit_ down."

**THUD—**

Sango slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh, crap," she muttered. Miroku only nodded and continued backing away alongside her. "My bar of chocolate says Sesshomaru comes out of this victorious." He offered.

"Throw in a week of your hands going nowhere near my person and you're on."

"Two days."

"Five."

"Three."

"Fine."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?" She asked carefully.

"A kiss."

"…." Sango discreetly glanced to Kagome to gauge her ire, and was satisfied when the young woman looked ready to kill. "Okay. Deal."

They shook on it, and both settled back to watch the fireworks fly as Sesshomaru peeled himself from the ground, nothing but crimson visible in his irises. _Man this is gonna be cake._ Miroku congratulated, his mind's eye already envisioning what he would turn that one kiss to…

"Wow…."

"What, woman?"

"We made it through an entire session without interrupting."

"I interrupted in the beginning."

"That doesn't count."

"I see."

"…So what now? Do we continue?"

"For now we shall sleep. It is late."

"So?"

"You require rest."

"You're not my father."

"I try not to force women into my bed. But I will make an exception if I have to."

"Just try me, Mr."

"Fine."

"Eeep!"

Angeltiger: And that ladies and gentlemen, is what you get after months of wait. I apologize profusely for not updating sooner, but I have currently immersed myself in the wonderful world of Final Fantasy XI.

Inuyasha: No kidding, it's like heroine.

Angeltiger: (red, dilated eyes) Now excuse me, I have to finish the last few paragraphs of Silence and update Real Roses Have Thorns, then I must get back to my White Mage duties! Talley-Ho!

Kagome: (slaps forehead)


End file.
